One Thing Makes A Whole Lot Of Difference
by Undapper Thoughts
Summary: This is an AU where Lissa's brother Andre survived the crash where Rose became shadow kissed. Andre/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Rose P.O.V**

I smiled up into Andre's eyes and he smiled back before fiercely kissing me. I melted against him as he pulled me closer to him.

Andre and I had been dating for a year and a half now and just kissing him still made me ecstatic. He ran his tongue over my lips asking for entrance which I happily obliged. We pulled away gasping for breath and just looked into each others eyes. He grinned at me showing his fangs before he pulled me over onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest and he held me close while running his fingers through my hair.

"Rosie-baby we have to head out now" Andre told me gently.

"OK. Let's go," I told him reluctantly getting up from his lap. He stood up and took my hand while we walked out the door, and toward where we were meeting Lissa, my best friend and Andre's sister and his parents

**Vivienne P.O.V**

I watched as my baby boy came around the corner holding Rose's hand lovingly. She smiled at him and his eyes lit up sparkling. Before Rose he used to play around with girls, who lasted a week at most. I clearly remember the day he asked Rose out.

666 FLASHBACK 666

_Andre came through the door smiling happily. I hadn't seen him so genuinely happy for a while._

"_Hello darling what's got you so happy?" I asked him curiously._

"_Rose agreed to go out with me. The most beautiful girl at school agreed to go out with me," he told me grinning._

"_Rose who dear?" I asked happily but also curious._

"_Rose Hathaway," he replied smiling softly. I was shocked Rose was Lissa's best friend two years younger than Andre and a Dhampir._

666 END FLASHBACK 666

They reached the car and Andre slid in before Rose sat down in the left hand seat. She pulled the car door closed and Andre put his arm around her waist.

"OK. Let's go I want to get to the mall before lunch" Derrick said glancing at Lissa who was practically bouncing in her seat. We pulled out of the drive and set out towards the mall.

Well what do you think I have the story written but I want to know wether or not to continue posting it. Even if I have one reviewer who wants me to continue I will.

I will not abandon my other fan fiction 'Tamika Verity Belikov' I just don't have inspiration for it at the moment.

Night Goddess Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

**Andre P.O.V**

I glanced down at my amazing girlfriend Rosemarie Hathaway who was talking happily with my sister Lissa while cuddling snugly into my arms. I knew I loved her with everything I had, but I couldn't tell her, not yet. I didn't know how she felt and I couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting me. Yet I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fits into my arms.

Lissa started talking excitedly to mum and Rose turned her beautiful brown eyes to me. She smiled gently and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back happily, not that I tried to. I bent down and softly kissed her nose I saw her eyes flutter closed and I buried my face in her gorgeous luscious brown hair.

She sighed softly and laced her fingers through mine, playing with my fingers gently. I untangled myself from her hair and she lent up and quickly kissed my lips. I just grinned at her and pulled her closer to me.

I looked out of the window and saw it would be another fifteen minutes drive through the country until we arrived at the mall. I let my eyes close and rested my chin on Rose's head. I just sat there quietly holding Rose close to me when I heard their terrified screams. I opened my eyes and saw the car swerving jerkily and quickly off the road and about to hit a large patch of old oak trees.

I looked at Rose to see the look on her face that meant she was about to do something I wouldn't like and the determination in her eyes. Just as we were about to crash she threw her body onto mine almost completely shielding my body from site. But then we crashed and the car on Rose's side of the car was crushed in. Glass and metal were flying and cut into my Rose's body. I felt my horror build, my thoughts on one thing and one thing only.

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

He he Cliffy! I am so evil!

Thankyou to SKDanielle16, vampirebooklover09 and twinkle951 for reviewing this update is for you!

Night Goddess Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

**Andre P.O.V**

The car came to a stop and I franticly moved the glass and metal away that was covering my Rose.

"Rose," I murmured quietly while I moved her head towards mine. "Oh God no. Please no. Rose. Please you can't be dead"

But she was. I knew she was as soon as I looked into her glassy brown eyes. I couldn't keep the tears back as I cradled her body against my chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Vivienne P.O.V**

I was dead. I couldn't believe it but I was. So was Derrick, but my babies were alive. I suddenly appeared at the scene of the crash.

Andre was the only one conscious. He was sobbing while cradling Rose's body to his chest and murmuring into her hair 'I love you' over and over.

I couldn't believe it the one person my son loves dies. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Rose wasn't supposed to die, I could feel it.

And then it happened a glow surrounded Andre and Rose's body. But it was gone as soon as it came and I saw Rose starting to breathe.

**Rose P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see Andre's head buried in my hair murmuring something. I took in a deep breath and ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him gasp and pull his head up to look at me. I see his tears and the hope in his eyes.

"Rose" he breathed out.

**Andre P.O.V**

She just smiled softly at me.

"You're alive, but you were dead. How?" I splutter. She just reaches up and kisses me. I'm so happy she's alive I don't mind when she breaks the kiss.

"Well I'm alive now," she tells me her eyes twinkling in amusement. I smile and I know that after losing her once, I have to tell her how I feel. I look her in the eyes hoping to see what she feels.

"I love you. I love you so much. I…" she cut me off with a kiss and then uttered the words I was praying she would.

"I love you, too." Her eyes were sparkling happily as she told me this and I knew she meant it.

I glance away from her and I remember where we are.

* * *

It was going to be longer but this felt like a natural break so…

Please review or I'll set Christian on you after I tell him you were flirting with Lissa!!! (ps. Pre Blood Promise Christiam)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three:**

**Andre P.O.V**

Mum, Dad, Lissa. How could I forget about them.

"My family I don't know if their ok or not." I admit to Rose. She just squeezes my hand.

"I'll check your parents and you check Liss. OK?" she tells me while letting go of my hand and standing up.I quickly agree and move over to check on Lissa.

"Lissa are you ok?" I ask her while checking her pulse. Just unconscious. "Come on Lissa wake up"

"Uhh." She groans as she wakes up. "Is everyone ok?"

"Rose is checking on Mum and Dad now Lissa." I tell her, happy she is ok. I feel Rose come up behind me and wrap her arm around my shoulders as she says,

"Andre, Liss. Their gone. They seem to have been a while." No, I think as I feel Lissa collapse into my arms. They can't be. Rose hugs me and I bury my head into the crook of her neck. I start to cry and I feel Rose running her fingers through my hair and hugging Lissa.

**Rose P.O.V**

I felt Andre's need to hold me, so I moved out from behind him. Once I was in front of them, Liss threw herself on me and started sobbing. I held her and moved over to be closer to Andre who I somehow knew needed comfort. I looked into his eyes and felt his grief, I gave him a sad smile. He just looked at me sadly. It would be hard but we would make it, together.

* * *

I read it and realised it wasn't going to go anywhere at the moment so I finishe dit in a way there could be a sequel or if I didn't want to I didn't have to.

Anyway let me know if you like it and if you want a sequel.


End file.
